


无题

by Olamicabron



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Napoleon Solo is a slut, Top!Illya, bottom!Solo, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron





	无题

他可能就是那种疯狂的人。

血伴着咖啡算是佳肴吗？苏洛坐在被机枪扫射成废墟的咖啡馆里，舔着唇上的伤口，将未化的砂糖卷进嘴中。他昂贵的西装已撕裂，额发凌乱，尽管这样他依旧该死的美丽，他慢悠悠地脱去残破的外套，如一抹魅惑的鬼影端坐在将他围绕的枪炮之下。

杀手们将他围得水泄不通，为首之人举枪瞄准他的脑袋，而他大胆地偏头避开了，微启双唇，伸长脖子去舔舐枪管，又将粉红的舌尖窜进漆黑的圆形枪口。

抬眼间尽是挑衅。极致出色之人，敢用美色作性命赌注。

你倒是开枪啊。他蛊惑道，沾了血液的苍白脸庞浮起微笑，眸子里流光溢彩。湿漉漉的小舌尖尝到金属颗粒和火药的滋味，贴在壁上的干燥血块刺激了味蕾，味道不佳，但苏洛早已深谙此道。首领发出愤怒的低吼，将枪管自他口中抽出，带出一丝淫靡的津液，苏洛有点失望地舔舔嘴唇，美艳的蓝眼睛里透着无辜。

“你就是那个美国人？”

杀手低沉的俄式英语逗笑了苏洛，可他只是勾勾嘴角，缓缓站起身，如同一只高贵的天鹅微昂起头颅，靠近了为首的高壮士兵。

“是的，小鬼，你终于知道了。”

他连调侃都似多情的呢喃。伸出小巧的手掌覆在敌方首领厚重的野战服上，指尖勾勒纹路，而没碰到手臂，就被男人锁住手腕拉到怀里。

“你既是个特工，又是个骗子。”

俄国人咬牙切齿地说，钳制苏洛的手因力道极大以至于隐隐发颤，苏洛疼得皱起眉，却事不关己地耸耸肩，淡粉色花瓣般的双唇间吐出轻飘飘的一句话。

“有什么办法呢？”他轻笑，甜美而妩媚，“也许因为我既是男人，又是女人。”

他凑近俄国人的耳垂，湿润的眼珠泛着欲念的水光，泛红的眼角有微微一丝弯翘。宛若恃宠而骄的风韵贵妇，倚靠在男人高大的身上，手指使坏地隔着裤子抚摸男人搏动的胯下阳物。

“所以，要用你的枪杀死我吗？”

他的媚眼扫过漆黑的人群，那些窸窸窣窣的动静，看好戏的嗤笑，垂涎的嘴脸，毒舌般逡巡舔舐他肉体的灼热视线，像热辣的鞭子般抽在他的身上，引诱他扭摆腰胯，几欲呻吟。

“还是说，让你的手下代劳？”苏洛眨眨眼，认真而纯洁，宛如上世纪的处子妓女。

end


End file.
